The Titans of Skyrim
by Envirosuit
Summary: Five strangers band together to defeat the Brotherhood of Raiders. Can they possibly pull it off?


The Titans of Skyrim

I only own my ideas and Bark.

Chapter 1: The Raid

Winterhold was always a quiet town.

The snowy, cold climate contributed towards keeping the town like that, but it was mainly the college that repelled most possible visitors.

As a result, the town had only a few people living there, with only three guards to defend the entire village.

As the traveller bound in leather armour and a hooded black coat strolled into town, he couldn't help but notice the two of the three guards of Winterhold chatting to each other casually, just outside of the Frozen Hearth. The traveller himself then walked inside the inn.

He took a moment to survey his surroundings, seeing an innkeeper, and two other occupants. He quietly shuffled over to the bar and looked at the barkeep, his green eyes gleaming beneath his hood.

"What can I get you?" The barkeep asked, his curiosity peaked by the mysterious customer.

"Honningbrew mead." The strangers short reply was, the barkeep noticing that he was keeping his right hand lowered and hidden.

"That'll be twenty septims sir." The barkeep stated, holding his hand out.

The stranger then dug his left hand into his pocket and drew out a small pouch. He then dropped it into the man's hand.

"You keep twenty septims in pouches like these?" The barkeep asked.

"Comes in handy." The man mirthfully replied, his voice deep and his mouth unmoving.

"Alright then." The barkeep finished with, grabbing a bottle of the requested mead and placing it in front of the man. "Enjoy."

The stranger nodded and picked up the mead, before walking towards an empty table and taking a seat. The table was on the far side of the room, in the very corner.

As he sat, the door opened, and the guards both entered the room, laughing profusely, with one holding onto the other for support.

"By Talos, that joke gets funnier every time I hear it!" One of them struggled to say, chuckling as he spoke.

"You said i-"His partner was replying, before an arrow to the back of the neck stopped his sentence short with a spray of blood.

"Shit!" The first guard bellowed, pulling his shield in front of him before any arrows impacted him.

All the civilians in the bar ran for cover, hiding in the rooms of the inn, except for the stranger in the corner. He got up from his seat, and had snuck to the left of the door, his right arm raised for an attack.

"Kill the guards!" A bellow came from outside, which led to two bandits trying to rush inside.

The guard with the shield had rushed to the right side of the door, raising his sword for an attack.

The bandits, who had seen the guard go to the right of the door, quickly burst inside, facing the right side.

The stranger then lunged his right arm forwards, the arm of the coat falling back to reveal what looked like wood where his arm should be.

Illusion magic, the guard presumed.

That was, until the arm burst right inside one of the bandits chest, a blooded, pointed piece of wood holding a heart on the end. The arm was withdrawn as the guard cut down the bandit with a swift sword chop to the throat.

The stranger then brushed the heart off of the arm, letting the guard see that it looked like a spriggan's arm had been fused onto the man's forearm.

"Whoa, haven't seen that level of illusion magic before." The guard commented, pointing to the arm with his sword.

"Not magic." The reply was.

"Well, whatever. We need to stop those bandits, now." The guard stated, his blue eyes steeling.

"Agreed." The stranger replied with, rolling up his right arms coat sleeve.

The two then rushed out of the door, seeing a burning town, and the culprits cavorting around, adding to amount of corpses.

Inside of the Magical College of Winterhold, a Dunmer with violet hair and violet pupils, surrounded by a white sclera, heard the sounds of destruction and pain outside.

"That doesn't sound so good."

The Dunmer looked to her left, seeing a creature of her own creation standing beside her.

It was an atronach. The only one of its kind, as far as she knew. Seeing as how it was composed entirely of Dwemer struts, cogs and gears in its torso, a dwemer gyro acting as the core and a dwemer helmet acting as a head. It had the legs of an animunculi, so it rolled around on a sphere and metal struts of varying sizes for the arms, with gloves for the hands.

"You're right Victor, that doesn't sound so good." She replied, looking out of the window. She swiftly spun around and made her way towards the door. The atronach followed her, rolling beside her.

"Where are we going?" Victor questioned, looking to her emotionless face.

"To deal with the problem." She coldly stated, summoning a storm and a flame atronach as she walked, leaving the three to follow her.

The hooded man immediately charged forwards, burying his right arm into an orc's neck, before removing it. He then gripped a steel dagger on his hip with his left hand, before throwing it at a charging orc, embedding it into its neck.

The guard bashed an orc with his shield, before stabbing it while it lay upon the ground. He then spun around and chopped into an orc's left hip, causing the orc to scream in pain. He then removed his sword before head-butting the orc, knocking it unconscious.

The guard turned around to see an orc swinging at him with a greatsword, and he had his guard down. He knew he couldn't raise his shield in time; the greatsword would get to him first.

Just as it was about to strike though, the orc was shocked electrically, before being set aflame. The guard looked to see a flame atronach and a storm atronach dispatching a large amount of the orcs.

He then saw something he had never saw before, a creature composed entirely of dwemer material. It crushed an orc's neck in its fist, before delivering a staggering blow to a second orc, winding it severely.

The orc was then burnt alive, by none other than the archmage herself.

The guard nodded in appreciation, before continuing to fight the orcs.

As the battle came to a standstill, one scrawny orc holding a bow and arrow was left, quivering. He was then kicked in the back of the knee by the hooded stranger.

"What's your name?" The guard asked, in a no-nonsense tone to the orc.

"G-Garf'iel Ogan." The orc replied.

"Right then Garf'iel. Who sent you here?"

"I-I can't tell…"

"You will or you die." The archmage threatened, conjuring a ball of flame in her hand.

"Alright, alright! I was sent by the Brotherhood of Raiders!" The orc revealed.

The hooded stranger then went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" The guard asked him.

"To hunt down this Brotherhood of Raiders." The man replied.

"How about we hunt him down together?" The dwemer atronach suggested, shrugging its shoulders.

The guard gave it a strange look.

"Sorry, I'm not looking to join a team." The hooded stranger replied.

"You'd be dead before you got near them if you went alone." The archmage advised.

The stranger thought about this before slumping his shoulders.

"Fine. But at least introduce yourselves." He commanded.

"I'm Victor." The dwemer atronach stated.

"Rachel Roth." The archmage said, dispelling the flame and storm atronach.

"Dick Grayson." The guard's muffled voice replied with.

"I'm Luke Hudson. Bark if you want a nickname." The hooded man finished with.

"What should we do about this green bean?" Victor asked.

"Bring him with us. He may have intel." Dick said, crossing his arms.

"Fair enough then." Rachel non-committedly replied.

"Let's do this." Bark growled.


End file.
